


Foxy the Broken Robot

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Other, but not for the reason of the bite of 87, can mike fix foxys broken appendages?, foxys a broken animatronic, lets find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy is a broken animatronic. Physically broken, and in need of repair. No one at Fazbear's pizza really knows how Foxy got broken in the first place, though some speculate he was the one responsible for the Bite of '87. But this is only a rumor, and Mike is about to learn the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy the Broken Robot

Foxy the Pirate Fox. One of Fazbear's has-been robotics, and now he sat as a dust collector behind the curtain of Pirate Cove. 

It's a sad existence when you know you're broken, yet no one will take the time to fix you. And for an animatronic, there's little to do to fix it yourself. 

Foxy had been a broken mess of wires for several years, and often times parts of him like arms or an ear would just fall right off as if they were never firmly attached to begin with. No one understands why the fox is so torn apart, and until now no one had cared to listen.

But rigiht now, sitting in the security office with the new guard, Mike, Foxy was being given the attention he'd so rarely been given before. The doors were on lockdown, backup power switch as Mike had claimed. Apparently it was a new development.

Mike was helping to duct tape the poor animatronic's left ear back atop his head as he questioned him.

"So why exactly are you broken?" It was a harsh question, but regardless, Foxy answered.

"Back when this place was located elsewhere, we had different animatronics...there was still me, and Freddy and Bonnie, Chica too, but those three were "toy" animatronics. And we had others, like Ballon Boy and the Marrionette, as well as the Mangle..." The fox began. "The Mangle and I were enemies. She was a coyote, and selfish...and so one day, when she was trying to kill the guard, I tried to stop her...but she retaliated, and we fought. She clawed and bit and dented my shell, and I tore out faux fur and broke off arms...by the end, she was a head of scrap metal, and I was this..."

Mike listened carefully to the pirate's explaination, and had begun to dig through some box in the security office. After a while, he returned with tools.

"Well, we're gonna fix you up. We've got four hours til my shifts over, so I'm gonna make you good as new."


End file.
